Avatar: The Seven Elements
by Daethtofools
Summary: Avatar Roku informs Aang that a special group of benders are coming to help him defeat Ozai. But their presence unbalances both worlds: Ours and the Avatar world. All must master their element, and master their inner demon. One will not survive. AU
1. Chapter 1  The Party of a Lifetime

**Author's Note ****- Hello everybody! My name is Daethtofools, you may be wondering why this is different. It may be different because I am editing all the chapters again and reforming the story. Sorry about that. =P Oh well.**

**To those new to the story, welcome! This story takes place right after the episode: **_**The Avatar State**_**. This story is about me and my editors/friends going into the Avatar world! Pairings are Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, and that other romance crap I don't care about. Aang could be making out with a hogmonkey and I still wouldn't mind. This story is ****rated T**** for:**

**- Violence**

**- Blood & Gore**

**- Use of Alcohol**

**- Language**

**The Epic Disclaimer**** - I own nothing but the OC's, which are my real-life friends, so I technically don't own them either. =D**

* * *

><p><em>"All creative people want to do the unexpected."<em>

_- Hedy Lamarr_

* * *

><p>Aang, Katara, and Sokka had camped out in the forest after General Fong nearly killed Katara. Aang had been really nervous since then, and was fidgeting as he finished setting up the tent. He watched Katara walk into hers, and Aang sighed. He got into his tent and immediately and laid down.<p>

Once he had closed his eyes, he found himself in the Spirit world. He walked around the foggy place for a while, until he saw a familiar figure come towards him.

"Avatar Roku."

The past Avatar smiled and replied:

"Hello Aang. I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Roku?"

"Aang, I have gathered a group of people to help you. There are seven of them, and each of them has a special ability no one else has. They are an elite team, and will help you defeat Ozai before the comet arrives."

"Why?" Aang asked, completely puzzled. He didn't have an Earthbending teacher yet, and they were even heading to find Bumi to teach him.

"Because, Aang, some of these people will teach you new elements our people have forgotten."

"Who are they?"

Roku's voice began to fade. "I cannot tell you at this time, Aang. But they will either help you, or destroy you if you're not careful.

"Who are they?" Aang asked again, slightly irritated.

"You will meet them soon enough." And Roku's voice faded completely.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier...<strong>

It was a normal night. The stars hung lazily in the sky, while white puffy clouds sailed aimlessly by. The moon shone down on the suburbs, making a peaceful scene in the heavens.

Same thing couldn't be said about the ground below.

The medium white brick house, on the corner of the street, had many color lights flashing out the windows. The house was totaled, windows broken, door shattered, and house coated with paint. Inside was overturned furniture, along with plastic cups and plates laying around with cake and pure cane sugar. Frightening thing was: The people who were partying only ate sugar. Ear-shattering loud music blast through the opened garage into the street, along with the sugar high middle schoolers. They ran amok, TP-ing the neighbors and spraying the canned cheese the host handed out.

The neighbors were panicking, not willing to leave their homes the hordes of high middle schools students, and were frantically calling the police. Police sirens were heard in the distance, and the middle-schoolers who still had their wits started to flee the scene.

The host of the party was running down the street, with seven of his friends in pursuit. They all wore block cloaks, and suddenly the host turned and ran down a hidden nature trail. Without any other choice than being arrested, the other seven followed.

The path was unpaved, and made of overturned dirt and pebbles. It escaladed and nose dived along with the hills, and trees surrounded them. The host appeared to know where he was going, and then stopped at the bridge, saying, "OK, I don't think they'll find us here."

"See? I told you the sugar was a good idea!" One of them said, pulling down his hood. He had short, curly light brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little shorter than everyone else, and his left hand was smaller than his right hand. He turned to the other hooded 7th grader next to him. "You owe me $10, Bryan!"

"What? Jack, you said $5!" Bryan shouted, and pulled down his own hood. He was a little shorter than Jack, with short blond hair and blue eyes, and a small birthmark on the bridge of his nose, which he claims to be a stork mark. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Anyways, it wasn't supposed to work like _that_."

"Of course it wasn't, now we're all going to get arrested." Haley added, and sitting down on the small wooden bridge. She had long dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and was glaring at Bryan and Jack. "And I can tell you, my mom is going to kill me."

"Well, at least we're going to get arrested together, eh?" Bryan asked, then put his arm around Mimi, who was standing right next to him. She brushed him off and frowned. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was a head taller than Bryan, and very thin.

"Aw, how cute!" Meghann chimed, sitting on the wooden rail right next to the host. She was just as tall as the host, but had short blond hair and dark green eyes. Mimi glared at her, while Bryan smiled.

To the host's left was Stephanie, who made fake gagging noises. She had dirty blonde hair and was a few inches taller than the host. Her eyes changed color frequently, but at the time they were blue. The host laughed and patted her shoulder, "Now now, Baka (Japanese for idiot and nickname), you don't have to be jealous!"

Her ears turned pink, and everyone laughed. Then she shouted, "Oh, shut up Isaac! Tanks to you, we're all going to get in trouble!"

Isaac sighed and leaned against the railing. He pulled down his hood, and his adjusted his blue sports goggles. He had near-sighted brown eyes and black hair, and put up his hands in defense. "Hey, it wasn't my idea to hand out sugar-"

Then Isaac went silent, and asked, "Wait, where's Kitty?"

"What? Wasn't she following us?" Haley asked, alarmed. Everyone looked around, then shouting was heard, along with the sound of barking dogs. Then they saw a small figure in the distance, sprinting towards them. It was Lauren (AKA Kitty), she was a short ginger, and the host noticed a gash on her arm. The second she got to the bridge, she collapsed from exhaustion. Everyone got to their feet and Isaac ran forward, and tried to get Lauren to stand up.

"Kitty! What happened?" The host asked, and Lauren was panting. She breathed, "Guests...violent...tried to...fight back...against the cops...let dogs...free..."

Just then, the barking had gotten louder, and down the nature path they saw light brush against the trees. "Crap!" Bryan cried, and the host picked Lauren up, bridal style, and shouted, "Follow me! I know a place to hide!"

Unexpectedly, the host leapt off of the short bridge into the low creek below. The group exchanged glances, then jumped off of the bridge too. "Gah, this water is freezing!" Jack screamed, then Haley put a hand over his mouth.

The barking was even louder, and they also heard shouts of policemen. They followed the host, and noticed they were running towards one of the trees. Underneath the tree was eroded dirt, with roots sticking out. If you got close enough, there was a small cave underneath.

Then the host went indie of it, and they followed. It was pitch black inside, and they found out they had to sit down in cold mud. "Ugh, gross..." Haley muttered, and the host shushed her.

They sat in silence as the footsteps and barking was too close. Peeking out the roots, they watched as a dozen policemen walked around, with dogs on leashes. It was obvious the dogs didn't like the ankle-deep water, and whimpered with every step. The policemen ignored it, and the host noticed they had spray able cheese all over them.

Suddenly, Jack let out a cry of pain. The host whirled around and the others stared at him as he fell on the mud, clutching his heart. "What the-?" Bryan whispered, and noticed light coming from Jack's heart. "What's going on!"

The policemen heard Bryan, and started towards the hidden cave. Then, Jack screamed. Then light shone, coming from his eyes and mouth. The others scooted away, but then the ground underneath them started to glow. Outside the cave, there was a large glowing circle surrounding the tree. Runes started to form in the light, and the dogs started to back away in fear. The policemen started to runaway, and the light became even brighter, then it suddenly engulfed the people trapped in the cave.

Then the light dissipated, and it was silent. And they were gone.

I blinked, and then transported myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Inner Demons Part 1

**Author's Note**** - I am completely aware that there are EIGHT OC's, but that will be explained in a moment. Let's Begin!**

* * *

><p><em>"I did not begin when I was born, nor when I was conceived. I had been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums. All my previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in me. Oh, incalculable times again I shall be born." <em>

_- Jack London_

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Carter<strong>

He felt pain, unbearable pain. It felt like something was trying to rip him apart from the inside. Then light filled his eyes, and then the pain and light dimmed, revealing a white room, with nothing in it. He found his clothes completely white as he stood. Then something began to materialize in front of him, and he took a step back.

The thing was a person, but with silver skin, golden shorts, and no shirt. Then Jack noticed there was a hole where his heart would be, and a white orb floating there. Its hands were glowing, and eyes were glowing white as well. It's head was a metal skull, and then Jack realized it was a cyborg.

"Hello. My name is Jīn." It said in a emotionless, robotic voice. Then it bowed.

"Uh, hi?" Jack replied, taking a few steps back. "W-what are you?"

"Me?" It stood, and suddenly the walls around them crumbled, and Jack covered his head from the small debris. When he moved his arms, he gasped. The pile of white rubble the two were standing on was surrounded by large obelisks, covered with monitors and keyboards. Turrets, camera, vast amounts of technology, were attached to the obelisks. The monitors buzzed to life, and words flashed on the screens, too fast for Jack to read. The cameras flashed on, and lights shone from the lenses. Small flying turrets started flying into the silver sky.

"I am your first life of the many reincarnations." It said, and suddenly a chair made of metal pipes morphed from underneath him, and he sat down. Jack turned around and saw a similar chair behind him. "Sit please, for we have much to talk about."

"Like what?" Jack asked as he plopped onto the chair.

"Don't you have questions, Thomas?"

"Don't call me Thomas." Jack muttered, leaning his head back. He was not pleased to hear his actual name. "My name is Jack."

"I am well aware of that, Thomas. But please, do you have any questions?"

"Fine. Where are we?"

"We are in your physical body as it is currently passing the Nether."

"What's the Nether?"

"The Nether is the gateway between Earth and Earth's shadow."

"Wait, Earth's shadow? This seems like a video game!"

"I assure you, Thomas, this is no game. Earth's shadow is a mirrored universe of your earth, but with different continents, and a very special power..."

The Jīn leaned forward in his chair. "Bending."

"What the heck is bending?" Jack asked, also leaning forward, interested.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out, and the camera lights turned red. Jī stood up, and both of the chairs disinagrated, and Jack fell onto his back onto the floor. As he stood, he saw Jīn's hands were close together but not touching. A ball of light, flashing many different colors, started to grow.

Then the sounds of gunfire was heard, and Jack turned to where it was coming from. There was a hooded figure walking towards them, easily dodging the bullets. Then the turrets exploded when the man got closer.

"Thomas, you have to leave now." Jīn growled, and suddenly the sphere morphed into what seemed like a long, thick sword with a built in gun. Then armor formed onto Jīn, and Jack noticed it looked a lot like the armor from Halo, except completely silver with large vials filled with silver liquid coming out from the back.

"What? What's going on?" Jack demanded, and suddenly he felt the pain return, and he doubled over, and watched Jīn run at the hooded man.

Then everything faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meghann Wright<strong>

Meghann felt herself floating in some sort of jelly. Then she felt herself laying on some grass. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, to find herself on a floating piece of land. Her jaw dropped, as the floating land was surrounded by other floating land in the clear blue sky. Underneath the floating lands was pure fog, unable to see what's below. The wind flew by, and the chirps of birds filled her ears.

She stood up, discovering that she was wearing some light orange and yellow rode. Then she saw a silhouette on one of the floating pieces of land. She squinted, and noticed it was sitting.

Then the land underneath her started moving towards it, and her heart jumped. As she got closer, she saw that it wasn't a person, but a large white owl. It wasn't facing her, but the sun half coated with fog. Then the two lands bumped into each other, and the grass between then stretched and weaved together.

Again, Meghann's jaw dropped. Then the owl turned, and Meghann felt like her jaw just completely fell off. The person wasn't an owl, but was a woman with a ridiculously large cloak made of white feathers. The woman herself had long white hair and pale skin. Her eyes were huge, just like an owls, and were orange. She wore white robes, and she smiled at Meghann.

"Hello, Meghann. It is nice to finally meet you." She said, her voice sounding like rustling leaves. It was nice, and Meghann walked over.

"Uh, hi. How do you know my name?" She asked, and the owl woman motioned for Meghann to sit. When she did, the owl woman answered, "I know all of my reincarnation's names, Meghann. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Fēng."

"Where are we?"

"This is your spiritual body. Everyone has one, but it varies for each person. Yours is free and shifting, as tie place reflects your personality."

Meghann laid back onto the grass, ands behind her head. "Why am I here, exactly?"

Fēng smiled at her reincarnation, and said, "You are here because someone from another universe has activated the portal, and is trying to bring you back."

"Hold up, another universe? Portal?"

"Yes, there are actually two earths. Yours, and another that has a great power."

"What great power?"

"A power to manipulate the elements, such as Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Shadow, and Energy."

"How is that even possible?" Meghann exclaimed, now sitting up.

"It's possible because-" Then Fēng froze, and Meghann was puzzled, Then she noticed it too, the birds had stopped chirping.

Meghann turned around and gasped, as a dark hooded figure was standing a few lands away. She felt something evil emanating from the figure, and she noticed Fēng was not standing next to her, glaring at the person.

"Who is that?" Meghann whispered. Then she watched as Fēng transformed, the cloak shifting into wings, and hair turning into a helmet. Her robes shifted into thin armor, and a long spear formed in her hands.

"That, is here to take you away." Fēng replied, and suddenly the figure started running at them, jumping on and of the floating plains.

"It's time for you to go, Meghann. I'm sorry."

Then Meghann felt a blast of wind shove her right off the land. She let out a scream, and watched the hooded man sprint at Fēng, who was not running forward. Then a large flash burst as they collided, and Meghann fell through the fog, and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Bryan King<strong>

Bryan felt himself on some hard ground, and he groaned. _Ugh, where am I?_ He opened his right eyelid so it looked like a slit, and he saw a large stone foot. He closed his eyes, only to have them flash open. A large stone hand grabbed his head and he let out a scream. Then the hand brought Bryan up to the golem's face.

The creature was a large muscular man, completely made of stone. He had glowing green eyes, and stone spikes coming out of his back and head. It grinned at Bryan, and the next thing Bryan knew was that he was in a rib-crushing hug with the golem.

"Nice to meet other self!" It bellowed, sounding a lot like Patrick from SpongeBob Squarepants. Bryan, who was being crushed against the golem's stone chest, let out a weak cry of pain, and the golem suddenly dropped him. "Oh, sorry, self."

Bryan was in a lump on the floor, like a crushed frog. His eyes drifted from the ground to the land around them, which were towering mountains as far as the eye could see. To Bryan, it was an even larger version of the Grand Canyon.

"You like? This is your body, self!" The giant bellowed, clapping its hands together. Bryan turned to the golem in confusion, and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Tǔ, self."

"OK, what are you?"

"I am the first of your past lives, self!"

"Past self-you mean that reincarnation stuff?"

"Yep!"

"So, I was a golem, and then a human? This seems a lot like a video game..."

"No game, self! Now you are being moved to opposite world to help Avatar!"

"What? What the heck's an Avatar?"

Suddenly, the golem's joy filled face shifted into seriousness, and then turned to one of the mountains. Puzzled, Bryan looked where his golem was looking, and froze. There was a dark hooded man standing on top of a cliff.

The cliff suddenly collapsed, but the hooded man just stood still and the dirt itself was sliding towards the two. Tǔ suddenly started chanting some foreign language, and more spikes started to grow on the golem, and a large granite maul came up from the ground. The golem grabbed it and said, "Self, you must leave. Evil brother is here."

Then Bryan found himself sinking into the ground. He shouted and tried to escape the sinking sand, but it was futile. Then the hooded man ran forward, and leapt at Tǔ. The stone golem lifted its hammer and smashed it into the ground, causing dust to fly, blinding the three of them.

Just before completely sinking, he saw the hooded man in front of him, with a pair of glowing crimson eyes, and grinning with fanged teeth. What horrified him was that he was so..._familiar_.

Then he sank completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>** - OK, FIVE MORE PEOPLE TO GO. Augh. Oh well, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Early. =D)**

**Updated - 11/23/11**


	3. Chapter 3 Inner Demons Part 2

**Author's Note**** - Hey guys! Soon, I will work on a Christmas FanFic, because I will not be in America for Christmas. I'm going over-seas, and I don't know if they have Wi-Fi there or not. Try to guess where I'm going! **

**Hint : It's an Island**

**Oh yes, I've heard about Legend of Korra. And for the trailer, I found a comment that made my life complete:**

_**"Earth, Fire, Air, Water**_

_**Long ago, the three books lived in harmony,**_

_**Then everything changed when M. Night Shyalaman attacked.**_

_**Only Michael Dante Dimartino, Master of all 3 books can stop him.**_

_**But when the world needed him most, he vanished.**_

_**Four years have passed, and the Internet has revealed the new Avatar, a Waterbender named Korra.**_

_**Although her bending skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she's able to save anyone. But I believe Korra can save this series."**_

_**- Laytho2**_

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN AVATAR**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't have a soul.<em>

_You are a Soul._

_You have a body."_

_- C. S. Lewis_

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Kos<strong>

The first thing Lauren heard was running water. She opened one eye, and saw thousands of tiled pillars, and water. Her eye bolted open and she stood up. Surrounding her were scattered pillars, all tiled, with pipes jutting out of them. Water blasted out of the pipes to another pillar, making a large waterway spider web. It was night, but the moon gave off enough light to see the endless pillars.

"Awesome..." She breathed, then noted that she was standing in ankle deep water. Then she heard a splash behind her, and turned around.

Standing only a yard away, was a tall woman, with blue skin and strange tattoos webbing up her arms and legs. She was wearing some dress that almost faded into her skin. Her eyes were deep blue, and had long orange hair.

"Welcome, to your spiritual body, Lauren." The woman said, and bowed. "My name is Shuǐ."

"Uh, um, hi?" Lauren stammered, and took a step back. "W-what's going on?"

"No need to be afraid, Lauren. Why would I want to harm my reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation? Well, this is really weird. What's happening?"

Shuǐ smiled and said, "You and your friends are going to my homeland to help the Avatar."

Lauren just stood in silence for a minute. "What?"

Then, the sound of an explosion and water splashing made them turn around. One of the pillars had exploded, causing a geyser of water to spew everywhere. The spider web of water then faltered, and stopped, causing the water underneath them to rise.

Lauren screamed, but then Shuǐ grabbed Lauren by the waist and leapt to the top of one of the pillars (mind you, they're about 50 feet tall). When Shuǐ landed, she dropped Lauren face first into the tiled surface and then gasped.

Standing on a pillar a few yards away was a hooded man, equipped with a long, pure black scimitar. The man's eyes were red and glowing, and his fanged teeth stood out of the shadow shrouding his face. Shuǐ growled, and then started chanting something inaudible.

When Lauren got up and turned around, she gasped. Shuǐ was covered in dark blue armor from her toes to her neck. A shield with a strange symbol of a moon and waves was attached to Shuǐ's left arm and a spiked whip in her right hand.

The hooded man laughed, and Lauren shuddered. It was a horrible, bone-chilling laugh. And Lauren thought she heard distant screaming as well, but shook her head at the thought. Then the man spoke, his voice shifting to many different tones:

"**Hello, sister. Who is it you have there?**"

"None of your business, _brother_." Shuǐ spat, putting much malice in the word 'brother'. "You have no business here. Leave immediately."

"**Aw, sister. You hurt my feelings.**" The man said with fake sadness. Then it laughed again, causing Lauren to shiver with fear. Shuǐ noticed Lauren's fear, and growled at her brother. "What feelings? You're a cold-blooded killer, where are the feelings in that?"

"**I don't know, you tell me, sister. Ha!"**

Suddenly, the shadows of the pillars squirmed and flew towards the man. It stopped at his pillar, and made a path to the pillar Lauren and Shuǐ were on. And he began walking towards them, scimitar in hand and pure insanity in his eyes.

Lauren screamed, and Shuǐ ran towards her brother, ready to face him head on. Then their weapons collided, Shuǐ's whip wrapped around her brother's blade. The two were face to face, and the man grinned.

"**Sister, please let me kill this one. I missed all the other ones, poor timing on my count. I was looking forward to ripping them apart, limb from limb. Then the other brothers and sisters got in the way and I had to flee-**"

Suddenly, tentacles of water erupted from the water below and wrapped around Lauren. The man's eyes widened, and suddenly he shoved Shuǐ and ran towards Lauren, blade outstretched. She screams were muffled as the water pulled her away just in time, blade only centimeters away from her head. Then Lauren's eyes widened, the man's hood flew off, revealing his face. He was so, _familiar_. The water dragged her over the side and towards the water, where a whirlpool had formed. The man let out an inhumane roar, seething with rage. The water engulfed her, and her senses faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi Henderson<strong>

"Oh God it's hot..." Mimi muttered, and shifted her arm. Then her eyes bolted open and pulled her hand away from the molten lava right next to her. "OH GOD!"

She stood up quickly, jumping away from the lava. She ripped part of her shirt off and wrapped her slightly burned hand with it. Then she looked around and gasped.

She was in hell.

Thin glowing crevices of lava ripped through the dark red ground. The smell of ashes flooded her nostrils, and ash even rained from the sky. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the pure black sky of ash. Volcanoes and deep crevices were everywhere, spewing lava everywhere.

Behind her, a voice rang, "Welcome, to your spiritual body!"

She turned around, and gasped. Floating a yard away from her was flaming skull, with glowing orange eyes. It floated forward, saying, "Nice to meet you. My name is Huǒ."

Suddenly, Mimi burst out laughing, nearly falling over. The flaming skull tilted and asked, "What?"

Mimi pointed at the skull saying, "You're so small!"

"Well, I'm sorry our people are misusing our power."

"Ha, wait, what?" Mimi stopped laughing and stood. "What power?"

"**Aw, it's no fun if you spoil the fun, **_**'Hot Head'**_**.**"

Huǒ gasped and turned, where a hooded man was standing. In one hand were a bloody scimitar, and the other-

"Shuǐ!" The skull screamed. The woman was coated with blood, a stream of blood dripping from her nose and mouth. A large stab wound was embedded on the woman's stomach. The skull growled. "You bastard! Why would you do this to your own siblings?"

The man grinned, red eyes glaring at Mimi. Mimi then scowled and got into a fighting stance. She shouted, "Let-let go of her!"

The man laughed, and Mimi shuddered. Then the man literally threw Shuǐ over towards them. The blue woman hit the ground with a thud, and Huǒ flew over to the bleeding woman.

"**I give you credit, child, for being brave enough to fight me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Death. What is your name, child?**"

"Mimi. Mimi Henderson."

"**Well then, I shall make your death quick, for I have other targets to destroy."**

The man strode forward, scarping his blade against the ground. Sparks flew off the end, as if slicing each second of Mimi's existence. Mimi was paralyzed with fear, and only watched her to-be-murderer walk forward.

"Shuǐ! Shuǐ, wake up!" Huǒ screamed, floating next to the woman's ear. Then the skull turned around and gasped. Then the skull roared, fly forward: straight into the man's head.

The man was shoved a few feet away, temporarily stunned. Suddenly, lava erupted out of the ground, and circled Mimi n a ring of fire. Then the flames faded, and she was left floating in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley Fontana<strong>

Haley stumbled through the thick forest, noting the birds that flew overhead. Unlike the others, Haley was the only one who was awake when she came to her spiritual body.

"Hello there, Haley."

She turned to the sound of the voice, and gasped. Standing in the shade of the trees was a centaur. It wore a chainmail, and was female. The centaur had brown fur and long hair going down it's back. It's eyes were brown, and was grinning.

"How do you know my name?" Haley asked.

"Allow me to explain. I am the first of your many reincarnations. I am the Lingdao Ren of Energy."

"Lingdao what?"

"There are seven elements: Shadows, Light, Energy, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Each has a Lingdao Ren, a human chosen by the Spirits to contain the main essence of that element. They can use their element to its fullest extent, more than a Bender is ever capable of doing."

"Bender?"

"A bender is a human born with the power of manipulating elements. You will learn soon enough, for now you must leave. Death is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Alright, two more to go.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Inner Demons Part 3

**Author's Note**** - The beginning of this chapter's going to a little different than the others. Hope you don't mind. =D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I doubt I will own Avatar: Legend of Korra either...**

* * *

><p>"<em>No one fights dirtier or more brutally than blood; only family knows it's own weaknesses, the exact placement of the heart. The tragedy is that one can still live with the force of hatred, feel infuriated that once you are born to another, that kinship lasts through life and death, immutable, unchanging, no matter how great the misdeed or betrayal. Blood cannot be denied, and perhaps that's why we fight tooth and claw, because we cannot—being only human—put asunder what God has joined together."<em>

― _Whitney Otto_

* * *

><p><strong>"Pathetic."<strong>

Death kicked the Huǒ off to the side, leaving a large crack on its cranium. The skull groaned, not getting up.

**"I seriously thought you would put up more of a fight. Oh well, see you later, my siblings."**

He turned and started to walk away, when a voice called, "St-stop...Death..."

**"You're still alive, sis?" **He asked, not turning around. Suddenly, a bloody blue hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head and grinned at Shuǐ, who was bleeding heavily, and giving him a death-glare.

"What...happened to you?" She growled, and Death brushed off her hand and she fell to the ground. The woman placed both hands on the ground at her sides and pushed up with all the strength she could muster. Her arms trembled violently, and she growled, and attempted to pull a knee up beneath her. Then Death's pure black scimitar impaled her back, and she let out a scream.

**"How do you not remember?" **Death spat, and twisted the blade, causing Shuǐ to scream even louder. **"DO ANY OF YOU REMEMBER?"**

He placed his foot on her back and retrieved his bloody blade. He then stepped back, and the shadows flew and began making a box around him. He screamed,** "Until I find out who did it, I will make all you pay with blood!"**

Then the shadows sealed him, and the box disintegrated, and Death was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie Kennedy<strong>

Stephanie opened her eyes, only to have then close again. _Augh, why is it so bright? _She thought, and sat up. She felt the floor, and discovered it was very smooth, and then she opened her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped.

Surrounding her were tall clear buildings, tinted gold. The ground was golden, but se-through. The place was a large city, sitting on the clouds. The sun shone in the sky, and she blinked, not willing to become blind.

**"Was it you?"**

Stef whirled around, and saw a man, wearing black robes and hood. He was equipped with a long black scimitar. The scimitar had screaming faces embedded on it, and the handle was wrapped in bloody, torn bandages and no hilt. The heel o the sword was spiked, and the blade was splattered in blood. The man spoke again, with a voice that changed tone, as if many people speaking at different times: **"Were you the one that killed her?"**

"N-no...?" Stef stammered, taking a few shaky steps back. In a flash, the man was suddenly in front of her, and he seized her wrist. The man pulled his hood down, and Stef gasped. The man had glowing crimson eyes, and fanged white teeth. But he was awfully familiar...

"Isaac!"

The man was a look-alike of Isaac, but with slight differences. Instead of sports goggles, he wore regular rectangular glasses. His black hair was slightly longer, and he was about a foot taller and sporting a few small scars on his face. He also had a slight beard. To Stef, he looked like an older version of Isaac.

Then Stef noticed the man was studying her face, eyes widening. He whispered, **"Impossible..."**

The man released her wrist and took a few steps back. Stef then noticed the man was trembling, and eyes wide with fear.

**"Impossible, y-you can't be her!"** The man screamed. Then he let out a battle cry, and rushed at Stef, blade reared to kill. **"YOU CAN'T!"**

A glowing arrow whizzed by Stef's ear and straight into the man's chest. The man screamed and collapsed, but to Stef's surprise, he wasn't bleeding. The arrow was glowing, and seemed as if it was made of light itself.

"Stephanie! Get out of the way!" A voice shouted. Stef leapt out of the way as two more light arrow flew, but the man rolled out of the way. The man stood and broke the arrow attached to his chest, and the broken arrow faded and disappeared.

Stef then turned to her savior and her jaw dropped. The only way to describe the person was that it was an angel. It had large white wings on its back, and glowing white robes. It's eyes were mismatched blue and red, and no halo. Long blonde hair draped down its back, and Stef figured it was a woman. The woman had a long, glowing bow with the string made of light. A light arrow suddenly formed on the bow, and the woman prepared to fire.

**"****Guāng, what sick joke is this?" **The man roared, pointing at Stef with his gloved hand. **"Why does this child look like **_**her**_**?"**

"Because, this is _her reincarnation_, Death." Guāng replied, and released the arrow. It flew towards Death's face, but suddenly was sliced perfectly in half by Death's blade.

**"Then,"** Death said, and lowered his blade. His expression changed from furious to sad. For a second, Stef felt bad of the man. **"Do you know who did it?"**

"No, I do not. I'm sorry, brother."

Death then took a step back as if the woman slapped him. He closed his eyes a bit longer than a standard blink. Then he growled, and opened his eyes, and they were now a strange shade of silver.

**"Liar. You're a liar. EVERYBODY'S A LIAR!" **

The man rushed forward, right at Stef. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and raised the sword over his head.

Then, blinding light cast down on Stef, and she shielded her eyes. Then, she felt herself falling. She opened her eyes and found herself falling. The roar of outrage from the man ripped through the heavens, and was the last thing Stef heard before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Death, was she that important to you?" Guāng asked. Death stood in a daze, staring where Stef once was before a flash of light engulfed her. He blinked, and slowly nodded. Without another word, Death turned and walked away, and Guāng sighed.<p>

When Death was out of sight, the city came to life. Other reincarnations walked about, setting up stalls and examining the damage. A woman, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair walked up to Guāng, and had a small smile on her face. The angel turned to her and said, "He misses you very much."

The woman's smile widened and she replied, "I know."

"Did you know he's lost his mind, since you left."

The woman's smiled faded, and she closed her eyes. She whispered, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac Santos<strong>

Isaac suddenly felt himself laying on some hard surface. He heard many footsteps around him, and some screams. Wait, screams?

Isaac's eyes opened and he sat up. Surrounding him was a crowd of people. But, the people seemed to be made of complete shadow. They were faceless, their ages varied from small children to olde people, and were wearing plain shadow clothing. "Huh, shadow people?" He muttered, and stood. The Shadows backed away, but Isaac ignored their presence and looked around. He was in a kingdom-like city, which were also made of shadow. In the distance, there was a large shadow castle. The sky was a shade of silver, and the sun was purple.

Isaac blinked, and turned towards one of the Shadows and asked, "Hey, do you know where I am?"

The Shadow made a surprised gesture, and then turned his head to both sides of him, as if asking the other Shadows for help. The other faceless people just 'looked' at him, expecting the unfortunate man to do something. Then someone shoved him towards Isaac, and the other Shadows made gestures to move forward.

The Shadow man faced him, and took a few steps forward. Isaac noticed he was being cautious, as if he thought Isaac would rip him to shreds if he got to close. Isaac said, raising his hands in surrender, "Hey, I won't bite."

The Shadow then reluctantly outstretched his hand, and Isaac blinked. Then Isaac grabbed the man's hand, and then memories flashed into Isaac's mind, clouding his vision.

* * *

><p>There was a small, dirty room. It was only a little larger than an elevator, and dry blood and dirt was smeared on the stone floor and walls. The stench slapped Isaac in the face, and he felt sick to his stomach. There was a large black slate, which Isaac knew was one-way glass. Next to the glass was a speaker, with a lantern chained to it.<p>

In the center of the room was a man, with messy white hair, and tattered white robes, looking around aimlessly with bloodshot eyes, not noticing Isaac. He was strapped to a chair, with metal beams going to a shoulder wide platform above the man's head. On the platform was a bowl, with some liquid in it. A few feet in front of the man was another small table, with a red button sitting plainly on it.

"Where am I?" The man screamed, trying to shake free of the straps, causing the entire chair to shift. The small platform above shook, and the bowl's contents flew down in about three little droplets fell onto the man's shoulder, and started to steam. The man screamed as it burned away at his skin, and Isaac backed into the wall in fear.

**"Hello there, Light Bender."** The speaker said in voice that changed every other word, as if it was a chorus of people.. _And what's a Light Bender? _**"You, and your people, will suffer for their crime against the Shadow Royal Family-"**

"What crime?" The man breathed, his shoulder now holding three bleeding wounds, the wounds surrounded in burns. The speaker was silent for a minute, then continued:

**"The Queen of the Shadow Kingdom has been murdered, exactly 3 days, 4 hours, and 27 seconds ago. The King of the Shadow Kingdom has ordered complete destruction of the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, Fire Nation, Air Temples, Light Realm, and Republic of Energy until we find the murderer. We have currently destroyed the Light Realm and Republic of Energy's cities, towns, and taken all civilians captive. Since **_**you **_**have a history violence, we have ruled you out as one of the suspects.**

**"The King has requested not to kill, but to test all civilians with different symbolic traps. You, Light Bender, was a normal father, with a wife, and two children. But you had an obsession: stealing. It started from little things, into expensive objects. It was a drug to you, and you lost control. Your wife tried to leave you, so in a fit of rage you trapped her in your own home and burned it to the ground, killing your family.**

**"Today you can redeem yourself. Above the chair you're attached to, is a bowl of corrosive acid. In front of you is a button, which will use Shadow Bending to release you from here, and open the door. When you try to move the chair, acid will drip and start to burn away at your skin. You only have one minute, and when it runs out, this room will become your tomb. Live or Die, Light Bender. Make your choice."**

The man was shifting his chair to get closer to the button, only for more acid to dip down and burn away at him. It was horrible, terrible. Isaac tried everything, shouting, yelling, shaking, but it seemed everything he touched, his arms faded right through them. The man couldn't hear him, but if he could, he wouldn't be able to out of his own screams. Chunks of meat and blood splattered onto the floor, making Isaac pound on the button, only for his hand to fade right through the table.

Isaac then looked away from the man, to the one way glass. He ran at it, and faded right through the wall into the next room. When he saw the man standing there, the world around him shattered.

* * *

><p>The man was him. It was unmistakably him. The face was the same, his black hair slightly longer, and stubble across his face. He also wore black and red robes. The older Isaac adjusted his rectangular glasses, and was grinning at the man's pain. The younger Isaac had his mouth open, gaping at the monster in front of him.<p>

Then Isaac heard a thud, and both Isaacs focused on the man. The man bit down on his lip, and then leaned forward, causing the chair to tip, and the platform smashed into the wooden table, also hitting the button. The door slid open, and a black flash sliced all the straps, and the burned man groaned in pain and rolled out from the chair.

"I made it...´The man breathed. "I made it-"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and the man's eyes widened. "What-" Then he stood, clutching his burn wounds. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The older Isaac leaned to the speaker and said, **"I gave you only one minute to get out of your trap, an out of the room."**

The older Isaac stood from his chair, being about two feet taller than younger Isaac, and flipped a switch, causing the lantern inside the other room to go out. The younger Isaac listened at the man pounded on the door in vain, clawing at it, desperately trying to open it.

Older Isaac leaned to the microphone and said, **"Game Over."**

Then he walked out of the room, and younger Isaac fell to his knees, head in his hands. It couldn't be him, but it was. _The impossible, was now possible._

* * *

><p>Suddenly Isaac felt himself being sucked out of the memory, and felt the hand he was holding let go and fall. He opened his eyes to the screams of the Shadows, and saw the Shadow standing before him laying on the ground, decapitated.<p>

A shadow loomed over Isaac, and he felt fear explode from his mind throughout his body. Slowly, he turned around, and his blood froze. It was the same man from the memory, but now wielding a large black scimitar, but dripping with blood, and noticeable red eyes. His hood was down, and the man was grinning with fanged teeth.

The other Shadows backed away in fear, and Isaac was frozen in place. Then Isaac's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

The man's red eyes blinked, staring at his younger self. Then he said, **"Call me Death."**

"Where are we?" Isaac asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Fear was eating away at him, but he didn't want to show it. Death sneered and replied, **"This place is your spiritual body, child. But what you don't know, that your spirit is created by all these spirits."**

Isaac blinked, and took a step back. "What?"

**"Oh, did that memory not tell you enough, kid? Well, I was pretty stupid when I was your age as well."**

Without warning, Isaac struck Death across the face. The Shadows gasped, and Death stood there stunned. Isaac muttered, "I'm not like you."

Death then genuinely smiled, and then grabbed Isaac's head and lifted him into the air. Death leaned into his face, and the world around them became silent.

Death whispered, **"I can change that."**

Isaac felt a headache come on, and Death dropped him onto the ground. Isaac tried to get up, and felt something clawing at his head. Pain escalated from irritating to excruciating, and he screamed, clutching his cranium. Memories were melting away, being reformed into gruesome, horrible deaths of Light Benders, and Emotion Benders.

Death smiled as Isaac's last memory faded, giving him with these new memories. Then he snapped his fingers, and Isaac started crumbling to dust, still screaming. Before Isaac's head disappeared, he heard the words:

**"Game Over."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - AAH! PLAESE DON'T SHOOT ME! I know I used the 'Game over' thing from Saw, but it fit so perfectly! New chapter soon! <strong>

**Updated - 12/3/2011**


End file.
